Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to adjustable bags. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to bags and backpacks that can be adjusted to form a curve in a back panel of the bag, thereby increasing or decreasing a space between the bag and the carrier's back.
Background
Bags, such as backpacks, are useful for storing and carrying equipment. Some backpacks are used for outdoor sports such as hiking. Sometimes it is desirable to have a backpack that is flat against the carrier's back, for example, when carrying a laptop inside the backpack. Other times it is desirable to have the backpack form a curve to provide airflow around the carrier's back during activities such as hiking. In the latter case, in order to improve the comfort of the backpack it is desirable to have a space between the carrier's back and the back panel of the backpack. This can allow for air to flow between the bag and the carrier's back, thereby cooling the carrier. However, presently backpacks are not easily adjusted to form such a curve and create such a space and must be removed from the carrier's back in order to adjust the backpack.